Toward the Within
by The Darkness Inside.KF
Summary: " ... tentando ignorar a frustração por estar sozinho, deixou o corpo cair por cima dos lençóis desarrumados, o perfume dela estava quase desaparecendo como as imagens do sonho que tivera."


**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Sugiro que leiam a fic escutando a playlist que eu postei no meu LJ. Nota, eu sou a Kurai tá? XD  
><strong>

**Essa fic foi inspirada no quadro "Ofélia".**

**Feita para o profile The Darkness – Tema do post: Neblina.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toward the Within<strong>

"_Corra atrás de seus sonhos_

_Procure agulhas no palheiro_

_O sol perdoa as nuvens_

_Você é meu manto sagrado_

_Eu simplesmente não ligo se é real_

_Isso não vai mudar como eu me sinto_

_Eu simplesmente não ligo se é real_

_Isso não vai mudar como eu me sinto"_

_Muse – Eternally Missed_

Encarou a própria imagem no grande espelho da penteadeira em frente à cama. Mantinha o tronco erguido apoiado pelos cotovelos, o suor frio empapava a camisa branca que usava fazendo-a grudar em seu corpo e as mechas loiras em sua testa, seus olhos chocantemente azuis estavam arregalados. Arfou.

Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e olhou pela janela. A manhã começava azul acinzentada, uma ventania prometia chuva e balançava a árvore de magnólias semi-morta fazendo os galhos secos baterem contra a vidraça como dedos de esqueletos escurecidos pedindo para entrar.

Ele os ignorou, seu olhar se dirigiu para o outro lado da cama. Estava vazio.

Bem mais calmo e tentando ignorar a frustração por estar sozinho, deixou o corpo cair por cima dos lençóis desarrumados, o perfume dela estava quase desaparecendo como as imagens do sonho que tivera.

Ainda se sentia cansado.

oOo

- Pare de me olhar assim menino! – ela fez uma careta, como se o sake que acabava de levar os lábios tivesse um gosto muito ruim - Não é como se sua mulher fosse voltar mais cedo só porque você está me olhando com essa cara de bunda!

- Não era nem para ela ter ido'ttebayo! A senhora é realmente uma velhota sem coração! Poxa, a gente mal saiu da lua de mel...

Tsunade o olhou azeda e então, como se um pensamento extremamente prazeroso lhe cruzasse a mente, abriu um enorme sorriso sádico, Naruto desconfiou.

- Lua de mel... Garoto, já faz mais de seis meses que você colocou um anel no dedo dela, bem, mas acho que esperar alguma noção de uma criatura como você é um pouco demais, mesmo que seja noção de tempo – o loiro já tinha a boca aberta para protestar, mas ela não lhe deu a chance – Tenho uma missão para você, em dupla, com o Sai. – ele gemeu em desaprovação e começou a reclamar, ela simplesmente o socou para fora do escritório.

oOo

- Sua cara está horrível. – declarou ela com o sorriso morrendo em seu rosto corado pelo cremoso chocolate quente que bebericava – Está tudo ok? – seu ar agora era preocupado.

- Não tenho conseguido dormir muito bem dattebayo...

- Hum... – ponderou tomando mais um gole, enquanto ele pedia o lamém de sempre – Algum problema em casa? – ele fez um gesto de negação como se espantasse uma mosca – E a Hinata? Está tudo bem com ela?

A tigela de macarrão fumegante foi posta na frente do loiro que observou os espirais da fumaça perfumada antes de suspirar cansado e separar os hashis.

- Não sei... – respondeu amuado antes de enfiar uma grande quantidade de lámen na boca – Aquela bruxa da vovó Tsunade disse que ela estaria incomunicável nessa missão – disse de boca cheia ignorando a cara de nojo de Sakura - ela não tem mesmo coração'ttebayo! E pra coroar ainda me deu uma missão em dupla com aquele anteprojeto de ser humano do Sai.

Sakura exibiu uma expressão impressionada.

-Nunca pensei que iria te ver usando a palavra anteprojeto...

- Sasuke me chamou ontem assim pelo telefone... E afinal o que vocês estavam fazendo para ele parecer tão irritado'ttebayo?

A moça corou, dessa vez nada tinha haver com o chocolate.

-Er...Eu e o Sasuke-kun estávamos...

- Urgh, ok não quero saber dattebayo! – e passou a comer furiosamente.

oOo

- Toda essa cara feia é por causa da falta de sexo?

Naruto respirou fundo, tentando se controlar para não tentar descobrir se a cara de Sai amassava tão fácil como o papel de que parecia ser feita. Nessas horas preferia o silêncio de uma missão com Sasuke, por mais mala e tedioso que fosse o Uchiha, ele nunca – graças a todos os Hokages – pareceu nutrir interesse por sua vida sexual ou por seu pênis como Sai fazia.

- Vai a merda Sai. – respondeu cansado – Anda logo'ttebayo.

O moreno se apressou para acompanhar o passo do loiro.

- Sério cara tem alguma coisa muito errada com você.

Naruto parou, ainda de costas para Sai, o moreno se aproximou até ficar somente alguns passos atrás do shinobi hiperativo, que vagarosamente se virou para o colega de time, agora o rosto com a pele que não tinha mais o bronzeado saudável pela falta de sol na vila, exibia um enorme sorriso e um olhar um tanto psicopata, Sai pareceu um pouco mais aliviado, Naruto estava sorrindo, esse era um sinal bom, não era?

Errado, notou seu engano quando sentiu o punho o outro acertar seu olho direito.

-FILHO DA PUTA! Naruto! Que porra é essa?

- Agora me sinto melhor'ttebayo... – suspirou balançando os ombros parecendo realmente mais relaxado e ignorando o moreno continuou seu caminho.

oOo

Quase não enxergou a porta de casa com toda aquela neblina. Sua chave virou na fechadura com um ruído metálico. Empurrou a madeira branca, piscou, mas que merda?

Mal podia enxergar os contornos dos móveis ou os limites das paredes, a neblina cobria tudo lhe deixando perdido em meio aquela cegueira branca enlouquecedora, e mais a frente não era mais possível enxergar mais do que a neblina que se infiltrara por baixo das janelas e portas fechadas, mas seus olhos enganados ou não, conseguiam distinguir a superfície laminada de um lago, bem onde deveria estar sua sala de estar.

Mas não foi o lago impossível ou a neblina absurda que o chocou a ponto de não conseguir se mover ou respirar por alguns segundos foi o que saiu do meio daquela imensidão branca.

O vestido de algodão estava tão transparente que parecia ser feito da mesma névoa que tomava conta de tudo – Naruto achou que inclusive havia se infiltrado por suas vias nasais, olhos e ouvidos e chegado a seu cérebro o deixando mais lento do que de costume. Os passos dela eram lentos, os quadris balançavam graciosamente, mesmo que ela não fizesse nenhum esforço a mais para isso, era simplesmente ela, seu coração apertou com a saudade, mas o som de sua voz gritando nome dela simplesmente se perdeu na bruma espessa.

E havia algo errado, ele tinha certeza. Logo notou que não podia se mexer, ela estava se afastando, ele queria pará-la, sentia que algo horrível iria acontecer se não a parasse e por mais que gritasse parecias era inútil, já não sabia se era sua voz que não chegava aos ouvidos dela ou se tinha simplesmente perdido o dom da fala, mas havia algo muito errado, disso ele tinha certeza.

Então acordou. Já não se lembrava de nada do sonho, havia desaparecido como a névoa ao fim da manhã.

oOo

A água do chuveiro encharcava seu cabelo loiro, a neblina que embaçava o vidro do banheiro não o deixava ver a manhã cinzenta que se estendia por Konoha, sua cabeça doía, ele se sentia cansado, como se tivesse lutado o dia inteiro e passado a noite em um daqueles horríveis acampamentos shinobi em vez de em sua cama. Queria voltar para ela.

Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para seus pés, a espuma do xampu se misturava com a água quente formando uma substância leitosa, ele franziu o cenho, a imagem de um lago branco surgiu e desapareceu em sua mente, ele sentiu um angustia horrível, um sentimento de perda tão forte que quase parecia o afetar fisicamente.

Naruto arfou, não tinha notado que apertava com força o próprio peito.

A sensação aos poucos foi se diluindo como o sabão no banho que mal se lembrava estar tomando.

A água continuava a cair, lá fora, ele podia ouvir, havia começado a chover.

Trêmula, sua mão alcançou o registro, ele girou a peça de metal, estava terminado.

oOo

- Ah,é você? – perguntou uma mal-humorada Tsunade ao ver o loiro postado em frente a sua mesa logo pela manhã.

- Tsunade-baa-chan – começou ele com a determinação estampada sem eu rosto – eu preciso saber onde a Hinata-chan está.

Tsunade suspirou cansada enquanto descia a garrafinha de sake da qual havia acabado de encher seu massu.

- E nem adianta vim com essa de que isso é confidencial porque não pode ser normal que uma kunoichi demore três dias a mais do que o previsto para o término de uma missão dattebayo!

- Na verdade é possível sim, você mesmo já atrasou por mais tempo.

- Nesse caso ela teria mandado algum recado'ttebayo!

- E quem disse que ela não mandou?

Os olhos dele brilharam esperançosos e a expressão irritada se suavizou.

- Ela mandou?

- Não. – Tsunade o viu murchar instantaneamente – Mas isso não quer dizer nada.

- Claro que quer'ttebayo! Ela pode estar em perigo!

A loira massageou o próprio cenho, irritada.

- Por Kami, que criatura irritante... Ok Naruto, já que você tem terminado suas missões cedo o bastante para estar toda santa manhã no meu escritório me enchendo o saco... – ela abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá uma ficha – Tome, isso é o formulário da missão da sua esposa, vá atrás dela e suma da minha frente por um boooom tempo. Adeus.

- Mas... – ele não estava acreditando que depois de uma semana conseguira tão fácil...

-CAI FORA DO MEU ESCRITÓRIO!

Logo ele estava na calçada do café em frente ao prédio Hokage olhando para a ficha um pouco abobado, não se lembrava muito bem como havia parado lá, talvez tenha sido pelos gritos da godaime... Talvez.

oOo

Estava usando três blusas de manga comprida por baixo de sua jaqueta habitual mais uma pesada capa com revestimento de pele e mesmo assim o frio o fazia tremer até os ossos.

Nunca na vida havia passado por um inverno como aquele, suas botas de cano alto não puderam conter a neve que se infiltrara pelo topo delas e congelara a borda de suas meias.

Mas ele não pensava em parar, ele não voltaria atrás, algo nele, um desespero, um sentimento indefinido, sem nome, o impelia a continuar.

Quando chegou ao cais – Tsunade havia mandado Hinata para uma das ilhas do país da água – não encontrou a neve que quase o matara durante o caminho que percorrera, mas uma forte chuva que ele tinha certeza que iria o martelar para dentro do chão de madeira se o velhote do barquinho o deixasse plantado por mais tempo ali.

- Escuta garoto, vocês samurais podem até achar lindo de morrer esse negócio de harakiri e toda essa palhaçada de suicídio, mas eu não, então que você quer se matar entrando no mar com uma tempestade dessas vá em frente, mas não conte comigo!

Naruto teve que segurar a própria têmpora, pois uma veia que pulsava ali ia pular de sua testa e estrangular aquele velho, ah ia sim.

- Eu não sou um samurai, seu velho coroca, sou um ninja dattebayo!

- Tsc, como se fizesse diferença... – ele estirou a palma da mão – Meu pagamento antes, não dá para cobrar dos mortos.

Se controlando ao máximo para não arrebentar a cara daquele imbecil, o loiro enfiou um maço de notas molhadas na mão esquelética o ancião, antes de pular no barco, puxar o cordão do motor e rezar para não naufragar enquanto navegava na direção que lhe fora indicada.

Algum tempo havia passado, não chovia mais, agora olhar para trás era o mesmo que olhar para os lados ou frente, a neblina cobria tudo.

Ele escavou em seu pulso procurando o relógio, apertou os olhos para enxergar as horas por trás do vido molhado por dentro, e descobriu que mesmo o modelo que dizia ser a prova d'água nunca resistiria a aquele tipo de tempestade.

Um tremor atravessou seu corpo, diferente dos causados pelo frio, ele se abraçou procurando juntar o pouco calor que ainda restava em si, arrancou as luvas molhadas e como esperava, encontrou seus dedos azuis e meio duros, Sakura uma vez havia lhe dito que se expostos a situação de frio intenso eles eram os primeiros ficar pretos e cair, ele não queria pensar nisso agora, mas assoprou-os tentando esquentá-los.

A velocidade do barco começou a diminuir, ele passou a mexer no motor tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo, até que o barco parou de vez.

Inclinado sob a borda de madeira como estava, ele pôde ver a água em volta do barco começar a congelar numa velocidade irreal.

- Mas que por...?

Vinda sabe-se lá de onde, lhe chegou a compreensão de que todo o mar deveria estar congelado, e por mais absurdo que parecesse ele podia jurar estar ouvindo passos se aproximando.

Ele procurou uma lanterna em sua mochila, essa ainda estava meio seca por além de ser feita de tecido impermeável ter sido protegia pela capa com a qual ela a havia coberto, ele apertou o botão do aparelho e apontou a luz inutilmente para a neblina.

Lá estava ela, ainda meio oculta pela névoa.

- HINATA! – sua voz ecoou por aquela imensidão nebulosa, mas ela não parecia ouvir.

Naruto se levantou, procurando por ela, cuja imagem era tão inconstante quanto as ondulações das brumas. Ele passou a correr pela superfície congelada, sem se importar com o fato de que a frágil lâmina de gelo estalava cedendo sob seu peso.

Ele seguiu em direção a ela, mas... parecia que cada vez ela ficava mais longe e a neblina mais consistente. Como mãos tapando seus olhos para que ele não pudesse vê-la, como cordas o amarrando para que não pudesse correr até ela. E mais uma vez gritou por ela, mas como em seus sonhos, sua voz parecia ter morrido ou talvez sua capacidade de ouvir.

E então, as bordas de seu mundo, brancas como a do vestido farfalhante dela, começaram a escurecer, um de seus pés afundou no gelo onde – agora ele notava – haviam surgido longos riscos marcando a divisão de onde a superfície havia se partido.

O frio se fechou em volta da perna que já estava imersa até o joelho, ele apoiou a mão no gelo e sentiu o toque o queimar sua pele desprotegida, queria sair do buraco que cada vez ficava maior e de onde a água estava cada vez mais insuportavelmente fria, mas se sentia tão cansado, sua cabeça mal podia ligar uma idéia à outra, e toda a determinação pela qual era famoso portador parecia ter se esvaído quando ela passara por ele, com olhos desfocados, sem nem ao menos notá-lo.

Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas, ele tentou gritar por ela, segurar-lhe a barra do vestido, mas o pano se transformava em neblina ao seu toque e depois de um tempo ele se deu conta que já não lembrava mais porque haveria de chamá-la, ou qual era o nome dela, respirar estava difícil, o buraco havia crescido o bastante para engolir sua outra perna, seus braços perdiam a força e ele já não podia mais segurar, e então, tudo escureceu.

oOo

Uma onda atingiu a areia onde estava deitado, molhando a parte de trás de sua perna e cocha, Naruto acordou. Mal podia acreditar que estava vivo, sua cabeça doía e suas narinas ardiam um pouco, mas não parecia haver mais nada de errado com ele, até mesmo seu cabelo e suas roupas - fora sua calça graças à onda de pouco antes - estavam secos! E o barco que ele lembrava ter abandonado flutuava sendo embalado pelo movimento de vai e vêm das ondas macias que não davam a menor mostra de terem estado alguma vez congeladas. Teria tudo sido um sonho? Se não. Como não se lembrava de ter chegado à ilha onde agora estava?

Talvez fosse coisa da Kyuubi... Ele nunca iria saber.

Ele se levantou e espanou os grãos brancos que haviam grudado em suas roupas enquanto olhava em volta.

Até onde podia olhar – o que não era muito graças à neblina quase onipresente – aquela parecia ser uma ilha deserta.

Logo passou a agradecer mentalmente ao que quer que seja que o tenha mantido seco, pois estava mais frio do que no continente e com a calça molhada e sem a capa, a sensação de estar na Sibéria durante o solstício de inverno piorava.

Mas isso não o impediu de tatear as cegas para dentro da vegetação que crescia após a areia.

Ele tentava se proteger com os braços, mas as folhas o cortavam no rosto e nas mãos, e ele continuava, rezando para não estar andando em círculos, sem um guia, sem querer pensar em o quanto aquilo tudo era loucura, sem querer notar o quão perto estava da morte e tendo apenas as brumas como companhia conhecida.

Haviam se passado horas? Dias? Ou somente minutos? Seus pés e pernas doíam, fora tanto tempo e tanto frio que ele já se sentia meio tonto, foi quando ele tropeçou numa pedra e quase caiu.

Até aquele momento a névoa parecia ter tomado conta de seu cérebro e ele não pensava com clareza, xingando numa língua embolada ele tateou no chão tentando se levantar, fazendo isso notou que estava sobre um chão de pedras lisas cobertas de limo.

Sentiu seu coração acelerar e o sangue correr mais rápido por seu corpo o aquecendo, seu passo que tinha diminuído muito desde o início da caminhada acelerou e ele escorregou e quase caiu algumas vezes durante sua corrida.

Mais a frente, a neblina se dissipava um pouco e em pouco tempo ele tinha os pés afundados até a canela na água fria do lago que ele podia ver surgir no meio da imensidão branca.

Ele não conseguia entender porque tinha tanta certeza que haveria um lago ali, não entendia o porquê de aquilo lhe trazer tanto alívio. Mas conhecia aquele lago, não conseguia se lembrar de onde, mas o conhecia.

Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse forçar a mente para tentar lembrar de onde conhecia o lago, mais forte do que nunca a sensação de perda o tomou, como um grito de desespero em sua cabeça, um anzol que rasgava seu coração, suas pernas cederam e ele caiu. De olhos abertos dentro da água ele observava o ar sair de seu corpo em formato de bolhas que desapareciam na superfície, esvaindo de si como a sanidade parecia fazer graças à dor lancinante que sentia.

Lutando para viver, ele se levantou.

A primeira coisa que viu ao tirar a cabeça da água foi um tecido branco boiar mais a frente entre os juncos.

Arfando e chorando ele se arrastou até lá, o lago ia ficando fundo cada vez mais rápido e houve um momento em que ele pisou num buraco e se viu imergindo novamente, os braços rígidos de frio fizeram um esforço dobrado para trazê-lo à tona e depois disso para levá-lo até seu destino.

Até na hora da morte a natureza conspirava para torná-la inda mais bela.

Seu cabelo negro boiava em volta do rosto fantasmagoricamente pálido, pétalas de vitórias-régias estavam caídas em voltas das mãos dela e por cima de seu ventre.

O tecido branco da capa de viagem que ela usava flutuava sob as águas em volta dela como asas de um anjo.

Naruto soluçou, tinha chegado tarde.

- Não! – protestou baixinho com a voz embargada e puxou o tecido da capa com o intuito de trazê-la para si, ele passou a mãos molhada por cima do rosto pálido e sentiu algo dentro de si se rasgar ao sentir o quão mortalmente gelada ela estava – Você não está morta'ttebayo! Eu não vou deixar você morrer! Você não está morta'ttebayo! NÃO ESTÁ!

Com ela apoiada em suas costas ele nadou o mais rápido que conseguia até as margens.

E com muito cuidado a tirou da água, observando o quão suave era o movimento dos cabelos dela deixando a água do lago. Ele a depositou onde o chão era coberto por grama em vez de pedras.

Tirou com pressa a roupa molhada dela sem se importara com a própria, e desesperadamente começou a tentar trazê-la de volta.

Ele gritava por ela, mas ela parecia não querer ouvir, o loiro já estava a ponto de desistir quando escutou ela tossir e apertar os olhos antes de os abrir.

Soluçando e chorando ele afundou o rosto no abdômen de Hinata.

- N-naru-cof-to-cof-kun?- chamou ela em meio à tosse.

- Eu estou aqui Hinata-chan, vai – ele tentou engolir o choro – vai ficar tudo bem dattebayo...

Ela franziu o cenho e se encolheu.

- Está tão frio...

Ele arrancou a própria camisa e abraçou tentando passar um pouco de calor para ela. A neblina começava a se dissipar e ele podia enxergar o começo do caminho que percorrera até ali, som o peito mais leve ele se permitiu sorrir, ele ia levá-la até a praia, cobri-la com sua capa que devia estar tão seca quanto suas roupas estavam quando acordou, depois iriam embora com o barco, iam voltar para casa. A neblina de tornava cada vez mais fina ia ficar tudo bem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo dattebayo.

Ela não respondeu, somente se apertou mais a ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Não se acostumem com o final feliz, como já diria Frederico Evandro: "Bondade é que nem chuva no sertão, demora, mas quando vem, não molha muito." MUAHAHAHAHAH**

**Espero que a Fer tenha apreciado os sonhos/visões/sei-lá-nem-eu-sei-se-era-real do Naruto e ache a fic digna do profile mesmo com o final feliz e a cenas de comédia – tenta escrever uma NaruHina e não colocar comédia, tenta, não dá meu, sério.**

**Então, é isso povo.**

**Comentem viu? **

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
